Kevin has 20 mangos for every 20 oranges. Write the ratio of mangos to oranges as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{20}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of mangos to oranges written as a simplified fraction.